In U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,602 to Smith, a laser diode stacked array is disclosed in which a plurality of alternating first and second plate assemblies are stacked so that laser diodes mounted in the first plate assemblies form a linear array. The second assembly has electric contact spacers for electrically connecting the diodes in series and thermally conducting heat sink spacers. Each individual laser diode is mounted in first plate assembly as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,393 to Allen et al. The diodes are mounted between two conductive plates with a flexible spacer also positioned between the plates to eliminate mechanical strain on the diode due to diode heating.
Two-dimensional laser diode arrays may be used for optical pumping of Nd:YAG lasers. In order to satisfy the optical pumping requirements of many Nd:YAG lasers an array that delivers a power of at least one kilowatt per square centimeter is desired. Totally integrated two-dimensional arrays are being developed, but they have not been completely built to date. Two-dimensional array structures are thus desired that can be assembled from existing components, such as individual diode lasers. Such a structure would have to provide for waste heat removal, mechanical integrity, and electrical interconnection. Further, the components should be easily manufactured and assembled. Because of the large number of components in a complete assembly, the structures should be testable before the assembly is completed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide two-dimensional array structures of diode lasers and a method for their assembly that meets the above requirements.